Submissive Mate To the Dark Lord
by shishi0705
Summary: Harry Potter is the mate to Voldemort? Wait and SEVERUS Snape! WEASLEY HERMIONE DUMBLEDORE BASHING. SOON TO BE SLYTHERIN HARRY(Being rewritten)
1. chapter 1

**Voldemort's POV**

As my loyal death eater file in the room I hold back the need to sigh in bordem. Nothing fun or intresting has happened lately, it's just the same ol' thing one after the other, day after day. They come in bow, suck up and kiss ass then i tell them to rise and report, of course once again today its boring.

My most loyal, Lucius Malfroy steps forward and bow," My lord I have excellent news."

"Report."

"We have managed to capture Harry Potter my lord."

My eyes widen slightly then a smile spreads across my face," well were is he? Bring him forward."

"Yes, my lord, but there is something else i must report."

"And what is that?"

"He claims to be your submissive mate, my lord."

My eyes widen and i stand up fast," WHAT?!"


	2. Pleasurable Touches

**Happy Halloween!!!**

 **VOLDEMORT'S POV**

I stood there with eyes wide and confusion clearly written on my face."Mate? he said that? Harry Potter? tHe Golden Boy?" This was out of character for me.

"That is what he claims, my Lord. Shall i bring him to you, my Lord," Lucius replies, bowing lower. I sit down on my throne and think for a second before nodding.

He leaves and returns with the Harry Potter skipping along behind him, happily. I cock my head in confusion, hes happy? I'm dreaming, this is a really bad dream. i rub my head before standing up tall.

"Well well. Harry Potter. What brings you before me today?"

He cocks his head me before looking towards Lucius and pouts," I thought you said you told him, Luci!"

"I did and don't call me that, brat," Lucius snaps at him.

"So what he says is true? You think you are my mate," I stand interrupting them. I walk until i stand in front of Harry. He smiles at me and nods happily," SUBMISSIVE mate."

"Oh? Is this the new way your trying to end the war, Mr. Potter."

He shakes his head and smiles again. He's starting to piss me off. I reach forward and wrap my hand around his throat. He gasps but not in fear, a moan escapes his lips soon after. I quickly pull back when i feel pleasurable tingles go up my arm. WHAT THE HELL?


	3. TWO MATES

**Hello, guys. I just wanted to say i never usually can do back to back updates, i do it whenever i can, i have 2 jobs and do it in between them or sometimes I can't do it at all. Depends on my hours. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **Voldemort's POV**

 **I ran my hand over my bald head and shake it groaning. This can't be possible. Urgh, that brat my mate? Ha! What stupidy! Dumbledore that old fool must've put him up to it.** I flinch and once again cringe and fight my inner self to not go running when I once again hear Potter's scream, he screams for me. What am I going to do? I sigh, fuck it.

 **Bellatrix POV**

I smile and laugh happily when the darling golden boy lets loose another ear peircing scream after i crucio him. This brat actally thought he has some kind of claim to my future husband. He's the Dark Lord as if he will be with a pathetic brat think him.

"Voldemort, please," Harry screams. I clench my teeth togther, this little git. The Killing Curse on the tip of my tongue when the door flings open.

"Back away, Bella," My lord says. I bow and step back, he's going to torture him, going to make him spill all the light side's secrets.

The Dark Lord bends down and puts a hand on the side of his face," Harry." Harry looks up and blinks up with him then rubs his head on the hand. I put my hands to fist and squeeze.

"Harry, why are you doing this? Surely you can come up for a different and my original way to kill me, can you not?"

"I don't wanna kill you! I love you! i'm your mate and your mine! Why can't you see that," Harry's eyes start to form tears and I roll my eyes, how pathetic.

"You LOVE me," Voldemort cocks his head and Harry nods.

Voldemort blinks a few time and shakes his head," we have been trying to kill each other, how can you suddenly love me?"

"I didn't know we were mates before."

"So when you found out we were mates you decided bam you love me? it doesn't work like that Harry," Voldemort hisses and i hold back a laugh.

He shakes his head," I had always loved you but Dumbledore oblivated me and used some kind of spell to turn all of my love to hate, then tossed me into a house full of Muggles and then he had the nerve to pay the weasel and Granger to convince me to a fucking Griffindor. I only wanna be with you and only you," Harry explained.

"What do you mean you've always loved me?"

"I lived in the wizarding world until i was 9 and i heard about you, and loved the things you do and all your ideas then he curse me." Harry scooted closer to Voldemort and I held back from attacking him. VOLDEMORT IS MINE!

"How did you break the curse?"

"I found a house where I lived before and the people who raised me, I snuck out of Hogwarts and went to the Forbidden Forest, which is where i found it. All the memories came back and the curse was broken. As soon as remembered I couldn't stop thinking about you and craving you, i need you. I went back to Hogwarts, the people who raised me says I'm a incubus, so i have a mate or two. Two for me. I just knrew it was you, it was confirmed when you touched me."

I shake my head, he's not going to believe you.

"Do you know who your other one is?" I blink a few times.

"My Lord, surely you don't believe his lies," i snap, are you kidding me?

His head swung towards me," keep your mouth shut Bella or i will make it stay shut."

"Do you know who the other one is," he asked again, kissing Harry's forehead. Harry shakes his head," No but I do have an idea. He is my favorite teacher, and the greatest Potion Master in the Wizarding World, Severus Snape."

 **TBC**


	4. REJECTION

**VOLDEMORT'S POV**

"Severus," i hissed."That fucking traitor?" I wrap my hand around his throat, he whimpered.

"He is not my mate, he is NOT your mate. HE is a fucking traitor, he will never be in my bed not yours, understood." He shakes his head and my hand around his throat tightens.

"He's our mate, Voldy, don't say that. He was so happy when i told him," he whimpers and pleads for my to let him go.

"Yeah, happy to try to stab me in the back." I yank him close and hiss," NOT OUR MATE."

He whimpers and nods quickly. I let go of his throat then grab his arm dragging him out of the cell.

"Clean this mess up, Bella."

She bows but i pay no attention. I look down and feel guilt grip my heart when i looked at his tear stained face. "Fuck."

 **Back at HOGWARTS, SEVERUS POV**

I was making a potion and instantly grabbed at my chest, it felt as if my heart was being squeezed. It got harder and tighter until i eventually collaspe to the ground. Voldemort rejected me, i know it, tears start to form in my eyes. I know he did, this what mates feel when they get rejected. Mates go into immense pain and sometimes die when rejected. Harry hasn't rejected me, i can feel it. I bite my lip to hold in the apin but it came too much. A scream ripped from my throat as the pain became unbearable. Tears finally fell before darkness took over two faces and names came into my mind."Harry, Tom."

 **TBC.**

 **I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I ONLY HAD LITTLE TIME, I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN LATER TONITE. SORRY.**


	5. What the Hell?

**VOLDEMORT'S POV**

I look at Harry sleeping on my bed and sigh. He's been crying, the stains on his cheeks are proof. What should I do? Pain laced through my heart looking at him, he liked Serverus. What should I do? That bastard is a traitor, working for Dumbledore, messing with me and the things I do but i can't stand seeing Harry so sad. I never cared before so why did i care now?

"Voldemort," a cute sleepy voice calls from behind me.

"Call me Tom, Harry," i say as i look towards him, kissing his forehead.

"Tom, will you please hear me out, hear him out, he did everything he did to protect me. You understand that, right?" i look at down at him with narrowed eyes. He looks back with big pleading ones. I sigh," fine. I shall discuss this with him myself. Now get more sleep, you'll need it." He gives me the biggest smile and kisses me hard on the lips. I smile softly, the first real smile in a long time as he cuddles into the covers.

 **Severus POV**

I woke up slowly, looking around noticing Madam Pomfrey's room. "You shouldn't get up, Snape. You were in a bad shape when we found you, how are you feeling," Pomffrey asked.

"I'm fine," i reply and hurry to get off this dreadful bed. How am i awake? Usually when mates get rejected you can't wake until your accepted. Is that what happened? Was i finally accepted?

"Lay back down Proffessor," she snapped.

"I'll be fine,"I reply and grabbed my robe from the chair, before she could say anything else i left the room, i smile walking down the coordiors. Maybe this was Voldemort giving me a chance?

 **TBC**


	6. RANDOM MIDDAY

**HARRY'S POV**

I purr into the warmth holding me and snuggle deeper in the arms. Feels so good, feels so safe, feels like home. I open my eyes slowly and look around to find myself being held tightly by my "worst enemy". Who would've thought he was think possessive, actually that makes sense when I think about it. I reach up and kiss his nose then straddle his lap, sitting up. He grunts and moves slightly causing me to gasp when his morning erection pushed against mine. i whimper and rolled my hips down, groaning loudly at the pleasure. I continue moving my hips, when he sleeply grinds back, i nearly swoon with pleasure. Gods, it feels so good. I whimper and move my hips faster and grind harder, he grunts in his sleep and holds my hips down harder against him," fuck," he whispers.

"Tom," I mewl as I throw my head back and come hard, him following seconds later.

"Mmmh, wake me up like that more often, would ya," he murmurs. i giggle and kiss his neck. "I love you, tom, i whisper to him.

"I know," he says." when did you start calling me Tom?"

"Just now, you don't like it?" i cock my head and pout slightly.

"It's fine, i just havn't been called that in a while is all."

I rest my head on chest from my straddled position and look up at him as he looks down," Only Severus and I can call you by that name, kay?" He chuckles," possessive?"

"Very."

"I agree much on that," he says before attacking my lips, i giggle and kiss him back, happily.

 **TBC**

 **JUST TO FEED A HUNGER LMAO**


	7. TO MY MATES

**SEVERUS POV**

 **(I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE HOW TO SPELL HIS NAME)**

I walk down the halls of Hohwarts towards the Headmaster's office, muttering under my breath. I do not want to talk to that twinkling eyed bastard. I stop in front of the gargoyle and glared, taking a deep breath and speak the password before heading up towards his office. i knock once, hearing his answer for me to come in i walk through the door to see him sitting with a worried and stern look, hands laced togther in front of him.

"Headmaster," i acknowledged.

"Severus, we have a problem. Harry Potter is missing and has been for quite sometime, we've been hiding the fact but its not gonna last long. Has Voldemort summoned you?"

Putting up and act, i flinch at the name before shaking me head," No, there has been no summoning nor has any death marks or death eater appearances as of late."

"Hmm, if I was to take a guess here, i would say that Voldemort has Harry, how he did so is beyond me. I need you to be extra observant when summoned," he says and strokes his beard in thought.

Pain flared up my arm," speak of the devil."

"Be careful, Professor Snape."

I scowl and head out of his office back down to the coridor and off the school ground to an appriation spot. I freeze before appratiating, remember how it felt to be rejected, i breathe out slowly. Just go, i thought hard to myself and i did with dread weighing my shoulders down.

 **Voldemort's POV**

I scowl at the missing spot at the table, that ass is late, where is Severus? The only thing that's keeping me from finding him and Crucio him is Harry, currently sitting in my lap.

"He's almost here," Harry says. I look down at him with narrowed eyes making him pout and turn away like a child. I look back up to see my whole inner circle, looking nervous, obviously feeling my anger and tension. Sudddenly the doors fly open and in comes Severus Snape, my supposed other mate. He bows," fogive me, mi lord, Dumbledore kept me."

"Rise and come here," i ordered, his eyes widened slightly and he walked over closer. I snap my fingers and a smaller throne like chair appeared next to me, i point to it," sit." His eyes widen even further and gasp were heard throughout the room.

"What are you doing, I said sit, my mate," i ordered again, his face was in complete shock but snapped out of it and bowed his head doing as he was told. Harry giggled and kissed my lips, I kissed him back slightly then nod when he gave me questioning eyes. He instantly crawls into Severus' lap, i watch, expecting jealousy when his lips meet Severus, instead found extreme lust in watching it. I had to tear my eyes away from the sexy scene and finally address the room," Welcome my mates. Harry Potter and Severus Snape, disrespect to them is disrespect to me." I raise my glass," to my mate.'

All still shock slowly raised their glasses," To your mates." before drinking their own.

 **TBC**


	8. Apologies

**HOLIDAYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, PLEASE WORK WITH ME.**

 **VOLDEMORT'S POV**

I look out the corner of my eye to Severus, i smirk to myself seeing his nervousness. I look towards my Inner Circle," Lucius, there was something you wanted to report?"

He rises from his chair and bows," Me and Greyback have found our mates, we would like to claim them." I raise my eyebrow," and who are your mates that you need permission to claim them?"

"Mine is the Longbottom Child and a Weasley Child. Greyback's is the Weasley Twins." I raise my eyebrow again and i heard an excited giggle, i turn my eyes to Harry who stopped sucking on our other mates neck," It would be so wonderful to have my friends here. Unless its Percy, i dont like him that much or Hermione or the whole weasley family. Well I like Ron, he is my best friend,and the twins, their nice."

"Well your in luck, my prince. Ron and Longbottom are mine while the twins are Greybacks."

"Yay!" Harry smiled and jumped into my lap," please let him claim them, please." I smile slightly and wipe it off my face and growl when my death eaters began whispering umust themselves. I glare at them and they shut up instantly.

"Very well you have my permission, the both of you, i wish you luck.," i state

"He bows deeply," i thank you, my lord." Even with his perfect mask, i could tell he was excited.

"You are all dismissed, i want you here at 11 sharp tomorrow morning."

A series of yes my lord went through the room and the began to pile out. Once they all exited i put up a silencing spell and turn to fully face Severus, using wandless magic to turn his chair to face me.

"I wasn't going to accepted you, Severus. You betrayed me, and my trust i had for you was ruined."

"My mate, my lord, i never betrayed you. I am completly loyal to you only," he got down on his knees in front and kiss my robes.

"Don't lie to me!" i grip his hair and yank his head back and look into his eyes. He's telling the truth?

"I swear I am not. I was-" i cut him off by yanking him and slamming my lips against his. "My mistake, though i do not know how something i only told you got to Dumbledore, i know that you are not lying. You have my apologies." I pull him by his waist and onto my unoccupied side of my lap. Harry giggles and leans to kiss Severus, when they break apart he goes after my neck, sucking biting, nuzzling, kissing, licking. I growl at him when he tries to take control, he instantly backs down but keeps nipping at mty neck. I bend my head and kiss my new mate and slide my tongue into his mouth when he gasps in surprise. He kisses me back with earnest. I have my mates, i have my followers and good friends, all thats left is for dumbledore to fall with everything and everyone that opposes me

 **tbc**


	9. Lucius

**HELLO EVERYONE. I JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THAT I AM NOT GOOD WITH WRITING NOR SPEAKING DUE TO A MENTAL DISORDER BUT I TRY MY BEST. I THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS AND THANKS FOR SUPPORT. YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL! Thank you!**

 **Lucius POV**

I walked up to the Weasley's residence, knocking on the confidently. The door open and the youngest weasley opened the door, she blinks a couple times before gasping and shrieking for her mother, running away leaving the door wide open. Stepping inside and closing the door, i turn at a gasp. _There he is, my mate._

"What the hell are you doing here, you death eater," yelled the young Ron Weasley. I turn and step towards him, backing him up until he's against the wall.

"I'm here for you, my feiry mate," i bend low and kiss his lips. He gasp but doesn't pull away, simply kissing me back.

"I was waiting for you to figure it out,he whispered. My eyes widened but before i could question him a voice behind me interuppted us," what the hell do you think your doing to my son, you ferret." Oh great just what i need, his father.

"I am claiming him as my mate, Mr. Weasley," I say as i staighten out my clothing and lift my head, glaring down at him.

"LIke hell you are! MY son isn't a fag!"

"Actually Dad, we're mates, it sometimes isn't a choice. I really him dad, your not going to accept that," Ron says wrapping an arm around mine.

"Of course i'm not and neither are you, get over here right this instant," he shouts.

Ron just shakes his head and backs up some with me.

"You leave here, don't ever come back, you will disowed, no longer my son."

"Fine, if that's all than i'm leaving. He will give me what i need," Ron shouts back. He yanks me outside his family's wards and he turns and hugs me tightly. "Take me home." I smirk and take us away.

 **TBC**


	10. UPDATE

**SO I BOUGHT A LAPTOP THAT WILL BE IN NEXT WED. I WILL NOY ONLY START DOING LONGER CHAPTERS BUT HOPEFULLY I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING STYLE. I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS ON PHONE SO FAR. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. BTW NO FLAMES PLZ. I DO WHAT I CAN WHEN I CAN AND HOW I CAN. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT**


	11. tIME FOR hogwarts

Harry's POV

"NO," I shout and stomp my foot. Voldemort gives me an exhausted look and shakes his head.

"Harry, just do as your told, I refuse to have to wait any longer for you, he scowls deeply and shakes his head when I refuse to move. He steps forward and wraps a pale hand around my throat, " pack your stuff and stop acting like a child, don't make me tell you again." He tightens his long fingers cutting off my breathing. I purposely form tears in my eyes, him cutting off my breathing was mild to me, but he didn't need to know that. His red eyes soften and he loosens his grip slightly and lets out a long sigh.

"Harry, I need you to go back for a reason, I'm not doing it to be mean or because I don't like you, Dumbledore doesn't trust Snape as much anymore, I need you to be my little spy." He let go off my neck completely and takes seat on his 'throne', pulling me on top of his lap, kissing my neck gently.

"Fine, but promise to visit,' I pout and kiss his lips softly when he nodded. The door opened and in comes Severus, he simply bends and kisses us both on the lips before taking a chest turned seat next to us.

"It seems Dumbledore has asked someone to keep on eye on me, he has been following everywhere, I managed to lose him in Diagon Alley. This will result in some setbacks, my lord," he instantly talks business.

"Don't call me that Severus, I told you too many times already," Voldemort growls out," this won't setback anything, my love, if anything it speeds things up. Excuse me I have plans to make, Severus make sure our brat here packs like he was told to do." I pout and he gives me a long deep kiss on my lips, making me moan and try to make the kiss deeper, he pulls away and I can see he is very happy and excited about what is coming up. He repeated the same action with Severus and walk out of the room, I smile. My mate will be fine.

Lucius POV

I look down at the body in my arms and chuckle, my little fire was curled up in my arms looking so innocent. All I need is my son to accept him, for Voldemort to take over the wizarding world and I will be complete.


	12. JUST TO BE CLEAR

**LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR TO EVERYONE. I HAVE SAID IT BEFORE. I DID NOT HAVE A LAPTOP B4 I NOW HAVE ONE. I KNOW THE STORYS WERE SHORT AND THE GRAMMAR WAS BAD. I DID THEM IN BETWEEN JOBS TO RELAX. MY STORIES WILL NOW IMPROVE. NO RUDE ASS FLAMES. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ONLY. JUST SO YOU KNOW I TYPED THIS ON MY PHONE TOO. I DONT HAVE A BETA. DONT KNOW HOW TO GET ONE. I AM NEW AT THIS. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT BUT DONT BE RUDE. YOU WILL BE BLOCKED. YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM SEEING MY STORIES. I GUESS IF ITS THAT BAD IT WONT MATTER WILL IT. I HAVE A DISABILITY THAT DOESNT ALLOW ME TO WRITE TO SAY WHAT IM THINKING. HAVE A GOOD DAY.**


	13. Draco is Ron's little Kit

Harry's POV

I sigh in disgust as I walk onto the Hogwarts train, another slow ass year with a stupid fake façade to make it even more miserable. I wonder if I could get resorted? That Granger girl is going to be up my ass once again this year.

"Harry," a voice shouted from behind and I groaned before putting on a big smile and turned to see Ron heading my way along with..Draco?

"Hey mate, how was your break," Ron asked when he got close enough, he smiled at seeing my confused look. "You've met Draco, right? He's my kit." He kisses Draco's head, I know that Lucius said that he was going to get his mate but I never expected Draco to accept it so quickly.

"He works fast," was all I said before walking to find an empty compartment. Draco the whole time, stuck close to Ron, holding onto his arm. Seems Draco is a submissive, wouldn't have guessed.

I open a door to see the people Sev sitting by himself, nose in a book, he raised a brow at us. "Can I help you, Potter?" He sneered, damn he was a good actor.

"Come off it, Sev, I don't feel like acting right now, let us sit with you please," I rolled my eyes before plopping down on his lap happily. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, I felt his shoulders shake seconds later.

"Do pick up your jaws off the floor, you two, what would your father say if he saw you looking so undignified," Severus chuckled out, causing me to smile.

"Uncle Sev? Wha- when..HOW?" Sev opened his mouth to reply, but I was faster.

"I thought your precious father told you? The Dark Lord has two new beautiful mates who will always love him and never betray him," I smirk slightly.

"What does that have to do with- oh," his eyes widen. "WHAT? But your Harry-freaking- Potter!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Genius," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"This just doesn't make sense, I don't get it. He looks like a snake!."

"I don't love him for his looks, plus Sev made him a potion that will return his looks." Sev brushes my hair back and kisses my forehead when I got offended by the accusation of my mates look. I calm down and settle back in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just shocked."

I lift up my head give him a once over and nod in understanding and smile. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

"Harry, if you aren't going to hide who you are with or what you are, get into proper position, your being a little domineering for my liking," Sev growls out.

I whimper and fell to my knees in front of him, this is going to be the most embarrassing year!

Lucius' POV

I pace the room, grabbing my head. My mate left, he needed to go back, I miss him already, it hasn't even been an hour. What am I going to do, what to do? Maybe I can visit him, lost in thought, not noticing when the green flames came to life in the fireplace.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you this morning," Dumbledore's voice came loud and clear through the room.

"What can I do for you, Albus," I growl out, annoyed.

He smiles and his eyes twinkle that stupid twinkle," I would like for you to come to Hogwarts and be the new DADA teacher, I thought I could get a teacher before school started but unfortunately my luck has failed me. I apologize that this is so last minute," he smiles brightly.

I scowl and go to refuse, then smirked, this is perfect. "I see. Very well, I shall arrive soon." He nods and fades from the fireplace and I call house elf to pack my things. This will work very well for me, being sure my son and my mate are safe and sound.


	14. TOMMY'S MAD!

**Hey guys i know its been a while but work is insane. So I have a new idea and I kinda want to know if it's a no go or not? So I was thinking One Piece and Harry Potter Crossover between Zoro and Harry or well someone from the Straw Hats or a villian ooh the thinking juices. Can anyone tell me what a beta is? Any who here we are.**

 _ **Harry's POV**_

I sigh as I sink in the comfort of my bed, after talking to Dumbledore and dealing with the weaslette and Granger the day was exhausting but I ended up getting resorted into Slytherin along with Ron. The headmaster was furious but Severus has suggested placing me there may change some Slytherin's minds about the Light Side. I snorted to myself and rolled over and smiled when i saw Draco sneaking into Ron's bed. Ron sat up and Draco blushed and rambled about nothing and Ron laughed," its okay Kit. You can sleep with me." Ron wrapped and arm around Draco, suddenly him on the other chest.

"Thanks, Mum," Ron's eyes widen and he looked as if he was gonna cry causing me to shake my head, chuckling softly. They're so weird, Ron is really falling into the "Mother" role quickly. I had the pleasure of watching Ron bicker and snap at Ron throughout the dinner meal, saying he isn't leaving till he finished his food and to watch his language. He got worse when Lucius arrived as the new DADA teacher. I know Ron was just showing off that he could take care of his kit but it did get rather annoying. I sigh and rubbed my tummy and chest, feeling kind of empty. I miss my mates, tears start to gather in my eyes, I flip over again and close my curtains to cry myself to sleep.

The next morning, while heading to the great hall I saw Ron have Neville up against the wall, one arm resting against the wall by the shorter boy's head the other hand was running a hand up his thigh, their lips pressed against one the others moving slowly. I raise an eyebrow and whistle loudly. Ron and Neville jump and turn quickly," Damn it, Harry, a little warning next time!" I laugh and look up and down the empty hall," does Lucius know about this?"

"Of course," Ron snaps. I look at Neville to see his eyes wide in horror. "Well does Neville know about you and Mr. Malfoy?" Ron's eyes widen and he flips me off before turning to Neville to explain it wasn't a prank. I laughed then squealed when I was suddenly picked up from behind," are you misbehaving, Mr. Potter," a voice whispered in my ear causing me to shudder in pure pleasure. "Yes, sir." Severus chuckled, "then I believe this causes for a detention tonight at 7. Don't be late," he bit my ear, kissed my neck before wandering off. My legs shaking and my hard-on caused me growl, cursing Sev under my breath. I look up to see Neville's red face and Ron's amused expression.

"Don't mention this to anyone," I hissed while Ron roared with laughter. He doubled over and continued his loud laughter. Lucius stepped out of the shadows with an amused expression, showing how long he has been there. I glare and give his mate a look," Lucius, take care of your mate, that's an order as Prince." Lucius smirks," with pleasure." He slides up behind Ron, who was still laughing, and ran a hand up his back, pressing his lower body against the Ron's. Ron gasps and stands straight up, Lucius nibbles his neck causing Ron and NEVILLE to whimper, hearing Neville's whimper his head snaps to him and growls. Ooh shit, his Veela is out, i gotta go before he finds me a threat. I step back slowing and then a potion vial falls from my pocket, Lucius head snaps towards me and he bears his teeth feathers starting to stand up. Oh shit. Lucius jumps only to be stopped by Severus, hes thrown back, Severus bares his fangs and growls lowly, gathering me in his arms. Lucius backs away with every step Severus back away. Severus walks me to his room and throws in floo powder, shouting," Riddle Manor."

As soon as we arrive, i'm being yanked through the manor, which I don't appreciate, thank you very much. He picks me up suddenly, there was a flush of air then we were standing in front of a door which I recognized quickly. Severus flings the door open, Tom who was reading opened his mouth to yell stopped suddenly and gave us a confused look. Severus just pushes me towards Tom," Sev whats going on," i try asking. He ignores me and just keeps me pushing me till I'm in Tom's lap. He whispers in Tom's ear, when I heard Tom growl and look down at me disapprovingly I swallowed hard. I obviously did something wrong.

"As much as I love you ordering and taking charge with my Death Eaters, you should know it's very dangerous to mess with unmated mates, even more so when they just met. How idiotic are you? Do you want to be killed," Tom growled at me before pulling me up hard, pushing me to bend over the bed. My eyes widen, he wouldn't.

"This is for being so udderly stupid," sharp pain went through my backside, I wince and bit my lip to stop tears, after 10 hits he stops, then starts speaking again," this is for having Severus worry or you," another 10 hits," and this is for using your position to get your way," he grabs my chin and kisses me roughly, I mewl and put a hand on the side of his face, trying to deepen the kiss. He pulls away whispering about how I'm a good little mate. I purr under his praises.

"Now Severus, come here and bend over," he pulls me away from the bed and pushes me in a chair. "But my lord-" NOW!" Severus jumps into action," this is for disobeying my direct order," he yanks his pants down and spanks him harder than he did me," this is for tattleing," 10 times," this is for protecting our mate," he flips Severus over and pins him to the bed he was bent over and kissed him like his life depended on it. Severus wraps his arms around Tom's shoulder, pulling him closer. I pout and crawl to the both of them, rubbing my head against the leg closest to me. Tom pulls away and rubs my head. "Sexy little mate," he purrs out. I giggle and he smirks pulling from the both of us.

"Now head back and be more thoughtful in your decisions. It's only day 2," he pushes us to the fireplace, giving us both a kiss goodbye, we stepped through, feeling unfulfilled but satisfied.

 **My cat wanted to write with me today. ^_^ so guys tell me what you think and I would love you opinion about my idea. I do take suggestions !**


	15. Just cute and short

**Hello everyone so some people were confused in my last chapter, I did say earlier in the story that Neville, Senior Malfoy and Ron were mates, that is why they were kissing. Okay sorry bout the wait I'M MOVING! YAY!**

 **NO ONES POV**

 **Harry squealed in delight as his cranky mate wrapped his arms around him and throwing him over the olders shoulder. Severus pulled him from where he was standing at the entrance of the doorway. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed his nose then cheeks down to his jaw before finally making it to the professor's lips. Severus hummed in approval at his adorable mate and kissed him back with passion. He started to back up Harry towards the bed when the floo flared, reminding Severus that his dominant was coming today. He pulled away reluctantly, Harry tightened his legs around his waist not wanting to let go just yet.**

 **"** **What a sight to come to when I walk in the room, I must say, I love it," a voice said from behind Severus. Harry smiled cheekily, and accepted a kiss from Tom when he got close enough.**

 **"** **What do we owe this visit," Severus asked before giving Tom a kiss himself.**

 **"** **It seems Malfoy Manor is being searched today, I was staying there this afternoon, and Dumbledore decided to take advantage of Mr. Malfoy's employment," Tom tsked, shaking his head.**

 **"** **Awe so you didn't come cause you missed us?" Harry pouted and pretended to cry when Tom didn't buy it, he pouted harder.**

 **Tom chuckled and kissed Harry again before sliding behind Harry on the bed, them still in the position as of when he came in, and started to kiss the side of his neck. "I missed you like crazy, I hate not having this sexy body next to me at night, kissing and loving every inch of you," Tom whispers brushed down their spines and shivered delightfully.**

 **"** **Can you stay for a little bit," Severus asked surprisingly.**

 **"** **I have time to spare," was his answer before he was attacked by both his submissives happily.**

I know its short but i have lots to do..


	16. SORRY

Hey guys so i know its been a while since i updated. i have been having troubles but i wanna let you know that stories are going to be up again after Christmas.

Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas and thanks for the continued support


	17. Dumbledore

p style="text-align: center;"strongVoldemort's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I sighed as I filled out the last bit of paperwork and looked over my plans once again. Dumbledore will become troublesome soon. I need something to keep him off my back. My mates will be in danger if this continues any further. I look up sharply as my office doors gets flung open hard, Yaxley immediately bows," Forgive me for intruding so suddenly and being so rude, my lord but I have something very important to inform you. Our spy has told us that Snape and Potter have gone missing. Neither have been seen in 3 days, my lord."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I glared at the blonde man in front of me and stood up quickly, grabbing my robes," why wasn't i informed before now?" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yaxley goes to answer only to be interrupted by Fenrir," because out dear spies barely managed to escape themselves from Dumbledore to inform us. You won't be able to get them without getting killed if you go now. He has powerful wards up, i'm not sure how he has such powerful one up."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I growl in my chest and slam my fist on the desk, then look suspiciously at Fenrir," who are these spies?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hello, my lord."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""What a-"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Nice place you have here." I groan as red hair pop into my vision. Fenrir smirked," my mates of course."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why were you able to escape and not take my mates with you," i growl at them. I can see Fenrir stiffen up slightly, moving closer to them. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"They both frowned," i think Dumbledore let is go on purpose to lure you in. He let us go, but he had that twinkle in his eye when he has an idea or scheming something." I sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I need my mates back. " Dumbledore is not as smart as he likes to think he is. He couldn't up such powerful wards as you say by himself, he probably using a magical artifact. I have an idea and i need your mates, Fenrir."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I don't want them getting harmed in anyway, my lord."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I smiled," the only one who will be getting harmed is that old codger." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI will have my mates back, safe and sound, no matter what./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongtbc.../strong/p 


End file.
